Pink and Red Equal Love, or Does it?
by PuddinPouch
Summary: Sakura has a hard time forgetting a certain red haired man. Will her way of being a medic and kunoichi get in the way of her feelings, or can she be persuaded? GaaraxSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm sure everyone who like Naruto wish they were. **

_Being a medic wasn't something I was sure I was proud of. It came with certain tasks where being a human wasn't optional, you had to detach yourself from your emotions. Sometimes easier said than done, like when a child or infant is caught in the wrong place at the wrong time, or when the cries and shouts of pain from battle can be heard all around you. Not that I had the burden of being called to war, but a few clashes was more than enough. But being a kunoichi, it was to be expected._

"Sakura! You're spacing out again!" Ino's voice woke me from my thoughts. "Sorry Ino, I'm just a little out of it today..." I apologized. "Oh it's okay, I'm used to it. You're always out of it," Ino being rudely honest as usual, "But you totally just missed a hot guy. He was so gorgeous!" I rolled my eyes, Ino always saw a 'hot' guy walking through town. "Oh yes, of course." I looked sideways at her so I could watch the effect of my sarcasm on her features. The excitement drained from her face as her eyes narrowed and her smile turned into a straight frown. "Whatever Sakura, you need to put yourself out there more. I can you growing old alone and ending up with forty-seven cats by the time you're thirty-eight." I smirked but decided not to agitate her more, I didn't want to spend the rest of my day with her following me around and rambling on about me being single forever, "Well thirty-eight isn't that old, and I'm only twenty-four. I have plenty of time to find a 'partner'. Besides, Shishou is fifty and look at her!" She sighed in exasperation, "She's single too! I'm surprised she doesn't bring her cats to the office in the tower!" throwing her arm out in front of her as if Tsunade were really there. I gasped and punched her in the arm, without chakra, but it was still a good blow. I turned her with a hand on my hip and the other pointing at her face, "Do not talk about Shishou like that Ino!" Ino rubbing the red spot on her shoulder, "Yes Sakura Sensei.", sticking her tongue out at me. We continued wandering around the city so Ino could finish oggling at guys and I could take a semi-nice walk in the warm evening of spring in Konoha.

* * *

><p>A few days later I was in the ramen shop going over medical reports for Shishou when a person with rather standout-ish features caught my eye as he entered the shop. He had deep blood red hair that I had never seen; all I could do was keep staring. He made his way to a chair, which just so happened to be facing in my direction, as he sat down his eyes wandered around the shop and eventually met my gaze. I sharply looked back down at my reports as a light blush formed on my cheeks, matching my pink hair. Oh my God, he had beautiful eyes. They were a positively unique color of teal-ish aquamarine. As my blush deepened, I quickly decided that my reports were done and power walked my way out of the shop with my head down and purse in tow.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Of course you should tell Ino! <strong>_I was in an argument with the less shy, and more outgoing inner persona of mine. _'But what if she tried to hunt down however that was? You know how she is! It would be so embarrassing for me! And over very short lived eye contact? I don't think so. Maybe I should just tell Hinata,'_ I walked slowly towards my apartment, with an arm around my ribs and my hand resting on my chin, signaling my thinking mode, _'she would be more help than Ino would be.'_ _**Fine! Go to Hinata and spend the rest of your life single like Ino says. I hope you end up with a cat that has blood red hair! **_My jaw dropped as I picture the unlikely and particularly unpleasant future.

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Okay guys. First I would like to say that I don't know how old Tsunade is. Second, I forgot the name of the ramen place that Naruto loves and the name of the people. The italics is Sakura thinking, and the bold italics is, of course, Inner Sakura. I'm currently moving into our new house so I did this quick while trying to make it a good story. It's my first fic to guys, so..contructive criticism is welcome, but all you assholes drinking haterade today can go the hell away. Sorry for any typos or misspellings, I'm new so I'm not exactly sure how the beta thing works. It seems like a waste of time to me because I proof read my work. I don't know, maybe in the future. Any ways thank's for reading! R&R please! It will be greatly appreciated! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I still don't own Naruto****.**

Well Ino found out, naturally. So I was currently on my way to her apartment, apparently Hinata agreed with Ino and my Inner. I was angry, very angry. But it's not like I can take it back or stop it from happening. I was about a block away, lost in my thoughts, when I bumped into someone much larger and taller than myself. I looked up and held my breath, it was _him._ _Crap._ "I-I'm sorry.." I blushed. I've been blushing too much lately. _Ugh! Those eyes!_ "Yes, you obviously weren't paying attention. Unintelligent people shouldn't walk on the walkway, it's dangerous to others." I my jaw dropped. _What? How rude!_ "Well excuse me mister! Do you want me to form a line on the middle of the walkway with a sign that says 'Do NOT interrupt this persons way, he THINKS he's really important!' You don't have to be rude you know!" my blush turned into an angry flush, "I already apologized all you had to was say okay and you could be on your marry way. Now you've ruined my mood! Not that I was in a good mood any ways. But whatever, it doesn't matter. I just-" "Even though that's really interesting, I'm leaving now. You're making a scene." He had a deep rough voice, but he pulled it off and made it sound sexy. He was looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a straight face. Completely uneffected by my outburst. My eyes narrowed, the left one twitched a little, _What a jerk!_ "Yes, that would be best." My frustration barely contained by my voice. He continued around me without a glance. His scent drifted around me and oh my God, he smelled delectable. I rubbed my forehead, growled, and stomped my way through the crowd to Ino's.

* * *

><p>I banged on the white door to Ino's ground level apartment. The door cracked open to reveal a slightly disgruntled Hinata. <em>Poor<em> _girl, she spent the whole day at Ino's…well she brought it on herself!_ Ino had trapped her after she spilled the beans about my so called 'crush'. "Come in Sakura..." She opened the door more so I could slip past her into the living room. The floor was crisp beige which went nicely with the sleek dark oak entertainment center and coffee table. Her couch and loveseat were a dark chocolately brown and of course, she had a TV up against the wall. There was a doorway straight across the room that led to the kitchen. She had orchids on the counter/half wall that separated the two rooms. At the end the half wall to the right the hallway started, where her bathroom and bedroom were. All the walls white except in her bedroom, the color scheme is purple, of course. It was a cozy apartment.

"Hi Hinata, where's Ino?" There was still a hint of anger in my voice. I stomped my way to the couch, yes I was still stomping, and forcefully sat down. "Oh, she's in her bedroom getting ready…" She sat down on the loveseat adjacent to the right of the couch. "Still? It's 1:30!" Ino takes forever to get ready, always. "Yes I know.. How's your day been Sakura?" I sat up straighter, "Oh my God Hinata, I had a horrible conversation with that guy. He pissed me off!" She started twiddling her fingers together, a little habit she did when things got a little 'heated', "You wouldn't believe-" I was cut-off by a slamming door and looked up to see Ino in the entrance to the hallway. "Are you serious!" Her voice higher pitched from excitement. "No Ino, I said that just because." She rolled her eyes and sat down next down to Hinata. I noticed as she got closer that only one of her eyes had eyeliner on it… I ignored it and started telling them the oh-so pleasant encounter with jerk face.

A few moments later, Ino was the first to talk, "Wow..So he's like, an asshole? That sucks." Hinata was still playing with her fingers, "Well at least you figured out he was a jerk before you developed more feeling for him…that would have been bad." I pursed my lips. "Yea I guess. It's too bad. He was so hot. He was all…muscley. It's weird because he's not a ninja." "Wait. How could you tell? He could just be wearing his civilian clothes." Ino could be so stupid sometimes. "Really Ino? Did you not pay any attention at the academy? Civilians have a duller chakra signature than we do. Duh." "Well he could just be masking it for some reason. Maybe he's antisocial." I laughed at Hinata's conclusion, "But if he's a native he doesn't need to waste the effort of hiding it, and if he's from a foreign country he has to wear his headband." They both nodded together. "Well Ino, you might want to hurry up and finish getting ready, we're meeting Naruto at 2:15." I reminded her, since she was spacing out, and she said I was out of it all the time. As Ino rushed back into her bedroom, Hinata's entire face went beet red, "W-What!"

**Author's Note:** I think I like this chapter better than the last one, even with my sad attempt at humor… Any ways, I hope you guys like it too. I'm going to try and make the next chapters longer. I hate short chapters… What do you think about the Gaara action? Review and tell me how horrible I am! :D


End file.
